pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
From The Cancun
Chris: Last time on Total Drama WorldWide, the FInal Five were forced to stay on the plane. Isabella kept her whining going costing her the game that night. Final four are now left will the FInal 3 come to a close find out tonight on Total Drama WorldWide (theme song) (screen switches to the confessional) Candace Confessional: I will kill you Wendy Wendy: The lock broken its own and I forgot to tell you Candace Confessional: How does a lock break Wendy: I don't know I didn't invent it (screen switches to first class) Lisa: I'm surprised Wendy and Candace and Wendy aren't trying to tear each other limb from limb Sandra: Or bludgeon each other (both laugh) (sound of something breaking is heard) Sandra: Or not (Lisa goes into loser class to see Candace chasing Wendy) Lisa: You two can't be in the same room Candace: Wendy started it Wendy: I forgot Chris PA: Attention passengers, shut your mouths Chef and I can here you in the cockpit, also we are now landing in good ole Cancun Wendy: Mexico? Chris PA: No Costa Rica, of course Mexico (screen switches to cast and Chris outside the plane) Candace: Alright Cancun time for beach fun (everyonr else gives a confused look at Candace) Chris: Actually today you will have to search for Mexican sand underwater Wendy: Sounds too easy CHris: While avoiding carnivorous water striders as our intern will show you (intern that is attached to a bungee cord is pushed off a platform by Chef, falls in, and comes out as a skeleton) (the Final Four scream) CHris: Yeah you might wanna be careful now the sand containers will have your names on them first to find all of them wins invincibility Lisa: And if we are eaten Chris: Water striders cant go underwater Sandra: And now I'm more scared Chris: And go (screen switches underwater) Candace: How are we supposed to find containers Wendy: I can't believe I might be eaten alive by carnivores Sandra: Good thing I have a prosthetic leg that way I know I don't need to have my leg eaten one sand cotainer down (beep) Lisa: Got two (double beep) Cnadace: You broke the lock Wendy: That's it (Wendy gets conch shell fill it with water striders and releases them at Candace) Lisa: Now where are they (Candace passes by Lisa screaming soon followed by the water striders) Sandra: Got 2 (double beep) Wendy: One of Candace's man mine aree hidden deep Sandra: Wait one is Wendy's Wendy: Finally (beep) Candace: These things are persistent Wendy: Uh I can't find mine anywhere Sandra: Two more (double beep) Lisa: Shark! Candace: How do you get these away? Sandra: Man these thing are hidden well Wendy: 1 more (beep) Cnadace: Why do I need to be eaten alive (Chris is seen sitting on the dead intern while CHef is sitting on a chair) CHris: Candace hasnt gotten any of her sand containers yet do you think she was eaten Chef: No I can here her screaming Candace: These things are the crziest Wendy: 2 left Beep Lisa: 1 more Candace: Shark! (water striders attach to the shark) Candace: Yes Lisa: Thosew water striider ate him (screen shows shark's skeleton) Sandra; Those things are vicious Candace: I was nearly eaten Wendy: Was that shark eaten Lisa: Yes yes it was Wendy: By the water striders Candace: I think so Wendy: I think our reserved oxygen is running low Candace: Oh no Wendy: I win. Chris: Congrats now one of you will not make it to the Final 3 see you tonight (screen switches to elimination room) Chris: Okay votes are for Candace, Candace, Sandra, and Candace time to go Candace: I hate you Lisa; Well good luck Chris: If it were elimination Everyone: What?! Candace COnfessional: They will pay for what the did Lisa COnfessional: I cant believe Candace is safe Sandra Confessional: I hope Candace is next for what she has done to me in the past and lets not forget what she did to others especially the main hero Wendy she deserves to go home but she needs to get more payback than just being eliminated she needs to get payback Wendy Confessional: Candace, you deserve to go home and you got way too lucky and need to go home very soon in other words the next episode and I know that you and I have had problems since Greenland and they have only increased so you need to go Chris: Only two episodes left who will be the last stander and the last one remaining find out next time on Total Drama WorldWIde Category:Fanon Works Category:Crossovers Category:International Crossovers Category:Articles under construction Category:Dialogue Category:TotalDramaRox97's Pages Category:Episodes Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes